


Confessions

by tearbos85



Series: Simply Irresistible [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearbos85/pseuds/tearbos85
Summary: During a night on the town, JJ makes her true feelings known. Originally written as my first entry for the 'Bad Fan Fic' contest on LJ, but I had fun with it so I kept it as is.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid
Series: Simply Irresistible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Confessions

"You've never done karaoke before?" Garcia asked incredulously.

"No," JJ replied a little too loudly. She was just a little too buzzed. Reid found that to be rather entertaining. He, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, and Emily had been at The Cold Brew, a bar nearby the FBI office, for almost two hours taking turns buying rounds. The case they'd just finished had been a bitch, but they finally managed to catch the cannibalistic, sexually sadistic, pedophiliac serial killer after nearly two weeks and four more deaths. They were happy to have caught the murderer, but they were sad about the other girls that died. Hence, they were at the bar to drink away their respective misery.

JJ was well ahead of the others on her way to alcohol-induced bliss, but they were slowly closing the gap. Reid normally didn't imbibe heavily; however, he decided tonight wasn't the night to worry about maintaining limits. Surprisingly, he was looking forward to being drunk off his ass and not having any worries for the evening. Wisely though, he was easing his way into that state, unlike JJ and Emily who were rapidly raising their blood alcohol levels. Emily was apparently a quiet drunk; she'd barely spoken a full sentence in the past half hour. JJ, however, was getting more exuberant with each cocktail. Both the speed and volume of her speech increased as the intellect behind her words decreased. He, Morgan, and Garcia found it highly amusing to watch their typically poised media liaison behave like a sorority girl on Spring Break. Emily seemed mostly indifferent. The karaoke comment followed JJ's thorough rundown of all the things she hadn't done yet in her life (surprisingly-at least to Reid-the list didn't include skinny dipping, lesbian encounters, or random unprotected sex.). Garcia latched onto karaoke because it was a problem they could remedy immediately. After almost 20 minutes of cajoling and attempted bribery, JJ agreed to amaze them with her vocal ability. Reid thought that Emily's annoyed yelling of, "Get the hell up there and sing a damn song already" may have been directly related to her willingness to comply. Either way, he watched in part amusement, part friendly concern as JJ 'whispered' to the DJ and signed her name on the list of future performers. She came back to the table to gulp down the remainder of her aptly named Slutty Redhead before her big moment arrived.

"What did you pick Jay?" Garcia inquired.

"You'll have to wait and see," she replied enigmatically.

As soon as she headed toward the stage, Reid asked, "This is going to be really bad isn't it?"

"Probably," Morgan answered with a grin. The three of them turned to watch the show; Emily seemed entranced by the silver, square-shaped napkin dispenser. They exchanged surprised glances as the beginning strains of "Criminal" blared through the nearly empty room. JJ's slurred singing wasn't actually terrible, but her dancing was the big shock. She wiggled and gyrated on stage as if she did such things regularly. Then she strutted offstage and worked the few tables with moves that seemed to be stolen from a strip club. It was unbelievably hot Reid had to admit to himself. Hilarious too, but mainly hot. He received the jolt of his life during the second verse when she looked directly at him as she sung. She didn't break eye contact while slowly sauntering towards him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the dumbfounded expression on Morgan and Garcia's faces. When she finally reached the booth, JJ walked to him and leaned over. Reid swallowed thickly at her proximity. He could smell the alcohol on her breath mixed with the underlying scent of her floral perfume. The combination made his head spin. She then sat on the table right in front of him and sang with the microphone merely inches from his lips. Reid felt his face flush with heat from her nearness and from the cheeky grin Morgan was giving him over her shoulder. As she finished the final chorus, she slid off the table and onto his lap. He nearly choked on his tongue in amazement. JJ was really involved in the song, and her sultry dancing against his personal area, along with the huskiness of her raspy voice made him feel like he was going to explode. Once the song ended, she closed the distance between them to press her lips on his. Hers were warm and soft, and a wave of lust surged through his body. She pulled back a couple of inches but made no move to get up. The DJ came over to retrieve the microphone. She didn't even acknowledge the event as she was busy sucking on the tender spot behind his earlobe. Reid gasped at the tingling sensations hitting his nerve endings. All of this time he hadn't spoken, but he finally was able to form words through the fog filling his brain.

"So, does…this…mean that you lied when you said that you just wanted to be friends?" In response she wriggled on his lap and blew in his ear. He gulped loudly. Just to be certain he wasn't misreading her signals (though he'd have to be reading an entirely different language for that to be possible) he asked, "Do, do you want to get out of here?" She ran her hands down his chest to rest them on his inner thighs. Her fingernails slowly traced upwards along the seam of his pants. Taking that response as being affirmative, Reid waved a hand to signal their server's attention. When she looked up, Reid called up hurriedly, "Check please."


End file.
